Warriors of EvanLance
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: A young boy and his brother thrust into a world of magic monsters and endless surprises. With one goal, to save the world. Pairings: Oc X Oc. STORY IS NOT MINE; AUTHOR IS "SLAYER"!
1. Chapter 1: The Boy From the Shadow Realm

**Hey guys! Listen up! THIS STORY IS NOT MINE! THIS IS A STORY CREATED BY A FRIEND OF MINE WHO COULDN'T UPDATE IT. SO HE ASKED ME TO DO IT. HIS NAME IS SLAYER SO THIS IS HIS STORY. GOT IT? ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!**

As Dark ran shifting between his solid form and shadow form, he desperately tried to escape his pursuers. There was nowhere to hide in the Shadow Realm where they wouldn't find him. that left only one choice, Earth.

In a whole other world known as Earth, a boy the age of sixteen was walking home from school as the rain began to fall. He didn't mind though; he was the type that enjoyed a storm. Brandon, the young boy's name, was 5' 11", had an athletic built with shaggy brown hair that had a red tint when the sun hit it. He decided to take the long way home so he could enjoy the cool rain on his cream colored skin. Along the way, He turned down an alley way. Brandon was about half-way through the alley when everything got very cold. There was a noise coming from behind him. He turned around as his warm breath steamed. There was nothing to be seen. Brandon walked back towards the exit when the noise sounded again, and as he turned quickly, he saw that a shadowy figure was dashing towards him. As the figure bashed into his chest, he hit the ground and blacked out. The last thing he remembered was a metallic voice screaming "help me."

Brandon woke up in his bed still wet from the rain with a pain in his chest and a killer headache.

"Brandon is it?"

The metallic voice from the alley rang in his head.

"Who is that, why can't I see you?"

Brandon asked.

"My name is Dark Fire. I am a shadow-being on the run from the evil king trying to take my life. I need your help."

"I don't know anything about an evil king or shadow-beings."

"Of course you don't; I'm from another world. Are you willing to help me?"

The Shadowy figure asked him.

"I suppose I can't let you die can I, But I'm going to need a little bit more information then what you're giving me."

I replied back.

"Then allow me to start from the beginning. My name is Dark Fire. I come from a world parallel to yours called EvanLance, and currently I'm trapped inside your head."


	2. Chapter 2: Into EvanLance

"What exactly do you mean trapped inside my head?"

Brandon inquired.

"I mean I decided to hide inside of you, and act as your shadow so the Shadow Knights would never be able to sense me. But for some reason after I phased into you, I can't seem to phase out."

Dark replied.

"O.K. then lets go to the next question; why are these knights after you in the first place?"

Brandon asked him.

"It's a long complicated story but to sum it up, I tried to kill the evil king of the Shadow Realm and I am now being hunted down for treason..."

"Fair enough, but how do I get you out of my head?"

"That's where things get tricky. Brandon, I have a favor to ask of you; will you travel into EvanLance and assassinate the Evil King for me. Once we get into EvanLance we can work on separating us, and while there we can save the world."

"What happens if I say no?"

Brandon questioned while raising his eyebrow.

"I'll be trapped inside your head for the rest of your life and an entire world will be consumed in an unnatural darkness for all eternity."

"Looks like I have no choice then...Only on one condition though; you have to let me bring my twin brother Coby with me."

"Looks like I have no choice then either huh?"

Just then the bedroom door opened and a boy roughly the same build as Brandon, but slightly taller and with longer darker hair came in. The boy said,

"Brandon, buddy who are you talking to?"

"Coby hi, uhh that's a bit of a long story. Guess what, I got us a new adventure..."

Brandon replied with a ear-to-ear grin.

Just then, like a flash of a camera, a map appeared inside Brandon's head and Dark's metallic voice rang.

"Now you know how to get to the portal that I came through into your world; it works both ways. Be sure you're well prepared before you go."

"Thank you Dark."

Brandon said.

"Who are you talking to?"

Coby asked with a puzzled look on his face

"Since I'm in your head, only you can see and hear me, and I'd like to keep my presence a secret for as long as possible."

Dark informed.

"It's nothing Coby, just talking to myself. Grab your katana; we've got some things to do."

Brandon said as he stood up and took his 2-H duel-edged dragon sword with a red and black hilt off of the wall stand above his bed.

"I'll pack some snacks, how long do you think we'll be gone this time?"

Coby quickly asked.

"Honestly brother; I have no idea..."

The brothers packed a small bag of mostly junk food and headed out; Brandon leading the way with the help of the mental map Dark provided. The sun had gone down and the moon was hidden behind the clouds so no one noticed two teenage boys in black clothing walking through town with a book bag and two swords. The map had lead them to a bridge in the middle of town; with no magical portal in sight, Brandon consulted with Dark.

"Where is this damn portal? I'm itching for adventure!"

"Go under the bridge."

Dark replied smugly.

"Coby, lets go under the bridge."

"If you say so captain."

Coby answered in a mocking tone.

They worked there way under the bridge and down to the river.

"Go right until you see a small stream flowing from a stone tunnel."

Dark directed slightly, startling Brandon.

"This way."

Brandon found the tunnel Dark mentioned and they began to follow the stream into it. It was very dark and hard to see but the twins made it to the other end and what they found was the adventure of a life time. One they won't soon forget...


	3. Chapter 3: A Clan to Save the World

The twins stepped out of the tunnel and walked into an alter made of black stone surrounded by water in the center of the pool. There was a small black column in front of the column next to Brandon.

"You need you stand on that column stand."

Dark told Brandon harshly.

"Coby we have to stand on that little column on the water."

Brandon relayed the message only he could hear.

"How do you know bro?"

Coby questioned.

Unsure how to explain, he just muttered "trust me".

As he waded through the water and climbed up on the column, Coby followed. Once there, he thought to himself, "now what". As if reading his thoughts, Dark commanded sharply,

"Repeat after me, 'Shadow travel into EvanLance'."

Brandon repeated the phrase and the two were quickly thrusted downward into complete darkness; both falling.

* * *

"Coby, can you hear me?"

Brandon asked reaching out into the dark.

"Yeah buddy, what did you get us into this time?"

"One hell of an adventure I hope, how long have we been falling?"

"I'm not sure, it feels like its been hours."

As if on cue the ground appeared below them and they hit it, stood up, and surveyed their surroundings; what they landed in looked like the remnants of a very bloody battle corpses of two armies strewn about with no clear signs of who won. A destroyed castle looked to be the center of the fight, but the strangest thing about where they landed was that all of the grass was black.

"Coby, you ok?"

"landed a little hard but yeah I'm good, these dead armored guys not so much though huh?"

"I'd say so, weird black fields huh, see that little village over there, lets go check that shit out."

And they did check that shit out. Brandon and Coby walked over the bodies and made their way to the closest building; the sign read "BlackField Pub". The strange bar smelled of oak and beer and the sounds of laughter and music was overwhelming at first, but they made their way to the counter and called for the bartender. The tall white-haired man with a sharp chin and turban-styled head wear came up to them and said in a very southern speech began to talk.

"Oi, I'm teh owner of this pub but cha can call me Jaren, how man I be helpin yous?"

Brandon spoke up first "Sir we're not exactly sure where we are. Could you help us with some information?

"Ye look outside lately boy, you be in good ol BlackField; desecrated by one of the bigges battles in te Shadow Wars. Since yous two look like yous been under rocks your whole lives I'll helps ya some more. Dis pub is meant for clans to get together and rest between fights, eat, and gather equipment, I suggest yous find you a clan to join quick before yous find yourselves with a sword in yer belly."

"Thank you sir, appreciate the help."

Coby piped up.

"You ask him."

"No, you ask him you're bigger."

"This was your adventure remember you ask."

"Fine whatever."

Brandon whispered at Coby and began to approach a very large hairy man in leather.

"Mister, me and my brother were looking for a clan to join and you looked very kind and safe what do you say, we're both good with swords."

The man responded with a swift punch in the face and a grumble about a piece of meat.

"That went well."

Coby laughed sarcastically.

Before Brandon could gather his senses and get up off the ground, a boy about six feet in height extended a hand to help him up; as Brandon accepted his help he noticed the boys nails were longer and sharp almost like claws and when he got to his feet and inspected deeper. The boy was tan so tan it was almost orange his skin looked rough, almost reptilian, that wasn't all he had the eyes of a reptile fully blue like the sky and a vertical pupils, his hair was short and black, his nose extended longer than a human, barely noticeable unless you really stared. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt under a piece of leather body armor and worn out black jeans.

"My name is Cj, you can quit staring I know I'm gorgeous."

Cj laughed and gave a grin revealing his sharp dagger like teeth.

"I heard you asking about a clan? I think I can help. Come with me."

Brandon and Coby followed him to a table not far from where Brandon took the punch unsure what to say to the reptile boy and sat down with him. At the table another boy more human than Cj was sitting with his feet kicked up on the table with a long bow at his side sharpening an arrow. His attire was similar to Cj, only his shirt was green; only one of his teal eyes was visible through his shaggy caramel-colored hair.

"Call me Thorn, Thorn Royer. That's Cj Bakenn if his rude ass didn't introduce himself."

Thorn said as he smiled and leaned forward to shake their hands.

"What brings you to BlackField?"

The archer asked.

"A hole."

Coby said.

"Jaren told us to look for a clan but that's not working too well for us. Cj said he could help."

Brandon said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Well considering our whole clan was decimated in our last fight, you could say we're open for suggestions."

Thorn said bluntly.

"So I guess we're a clan now huh, I'm Brandon Flame, this is my twin brother Coby."


End file.
